imanewuserproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
ImANewUser Amazing Race 14
ImANewUser Amazing Race 14 (also known as IANU AR All-Stars 2: Unfinished Business) is the 14th installment of the fictional series, ImANewUser Amazing Race. This season features eighteen teams from the last six seasons. Production Development and Filming The route spans all seven continents, including first-time visits to Laos & Papua New Guinea. Similar to other IANU AR seasons, this season will feature a visit to Russia. This season will continue the Salvage Pass introduced in Season 13. The Hazard penalty has been retained from recent seasons. Cast Casting occurred during February 2019. 18 teams were selected from previous seasons for a second chance to win the million dollar prize. All 18 teams were described as "having come so close to winning but, for one reason or another, didn't get to the finish line first". The prior experience of all the teams in previous seasons allowed the producers to increase the difficulty of the various tasks and challenges they were to face. All of the teams have been from recent seasons of the Race; the earliest season represented is Season 8. The full list of returning teams, their prior race placements, and their "Unfinished Business" are: * From Season 8 ** Derek & Drew, twins, 2nd place; they had trouble finding their first route marker in Toronto, Canada, which cost them valuable time. * From Season 9 ** Nathan & Jennifer, dating, 2nd place; they were ahead for most of the final leg in Anchorage, until Jennifer struggled with the final memory task. ** Ron & Christina, father and daughter, 4th place; they lost critical time looking for 2A Ton Duc Thang Street in Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam and were not able to catch up even as they made up time at the Roadblock. ** Joseph & Monica, dating, 16th place; they did not finish last during the leg in Punta Del Este, Uruguay, but were still eliminated as part of the season's opening double elimination twist. * From Season 10 ** Connor & Jonathan, Ivy League a cappella singers, 8th place; they struggled to complete the leg in Novosibirsk, Russia, and were no longer able to catch up. ** Paul & Steve, workmates, 11th place; they struggled to complete the leg in Rabat, Morocco, and eventually fell way behind to be able to catch up in El Aaiun, Western Sahara. ** Shane & Andrew, cops and friends, 13th place; they struggled to complete the first leg in London, United Kingdom, and eventually fell way behind to be able to catch up in Berlin, Germany. * From Season 11 ** Gary & Mallory, father and daughter, 2nd place; they were able to keep up for most of the final leg in Atlantic City, until they struggled with the final memory task. ** Brian & Ericka, married, 5th place; they struggled with the Detour in Lima, Peru, and more critical time was lost when Brian struggled at the Roadblock. ** Teri & Ian, married parents, 7th place; they were U-Turned by Kelly & Jon in Phnom Penh, Cambodia. ** Mika & Canaan, dating, 9th place; they kept getting lost in the Lake Baikal region of Russia and after a series of navigational blunders ultimately arrived last to the Pit Stop in Iruktsk. ** Hayden & Aaron, dating, 10th place; they lost critical time battling Teri & Ian at the Fast Forward and further struggled when they got struggled with the trams of Alexandria, Egypt. ** Azaria & Hendekea, siblings, 11th place; they struggled at the Roadblock in Bu Tinah Island, United Arab Emirates, and subsequently arrived last at the Pit Stop in Abu Dhabi. ** Joseph & Grace, siblings, 12th place; they arrived last at the leg midpoint in Dubai, United Arab Emirates and were eliminated in a surprise mid-leg elimination. * From Season 12 ** Yuri & Flynn, best friends, 2nd place; they were leading for most of the final leg in Atlanta, until they struggled with the final memory task. ** Courtney & Emily, bachelorettes, 3rd place; they struggled with the Peach Detour in Atlanta, which cost them valuable time. ** David & Ivette, dating (now on-and-off), 6th place; they struggled with the initial puzzle in Lisbon, Portugal and took a slower route to Seville, Spain, which caused them to arrive last in Gibraltar. * From Season 13 ** Julia & Machlah, former Mossad agents, 3rd place; they struggled with the final memory task in Mandeville, which caused them to lose their early lead. Leaderboard Note 1: Azaria & Hendekea elected to use the Express Pass to bypass the Detour during Leg 2. Note 2: Paul & Steve and Gary & Mallory were penalized at the Pit Stop for improperly completing the Roadblock. In addition, Gary & Mallory decided to forfeit the Rasta Detour and were issued another penalty at the Pit Stop. These did not affect their placements. Note 3: Ron decided to forfeit the Roadblock; they were issued a penalty at the Pit Stop. This did not affect their placement. Note 4: Eight teams (Mika & Canaan, Hayden & Aaron, Paul & Steve, Julia & Machlah, Joseph & Grace, Connor & Jonathan, Azaria & Hendekea, Courtney & Emily) improperly completed the Roadblock. As such, all 8 teams were penalized at the Pit Stop. In addition, three teams (Julia & Machlah, Shane & Andrew, Connor & Jonathan) were also penalized for taking a taxi to the Rambla Sud América, instead of a bus as the clue had specified. The initial placements for all teams are as follows (the six boldfaced teams were not given any penalties): :1st: Joseph & Monica, 2nd: Yuri & Flynn, 3rd: Mika & Canaan, 4th: Julia & Machlah, 5th: Hayden & Aaron, 6th: Teri & Ian, 7th: Paul & Steve, 8th: Nathan & Jennifer, 9th: Connor & Jonathan, 10th: Shane & Andrew, 11th: Joseph & Grace, 12th: Derek & Drew, 13th: Azaria & Hendekea, 14th: Courtney & Emily, 15th: David & Ivette Note 5: David & Ivette missed the required flight from San José to Montevideo. Upon arrival in Montevideo, the couple were instructed to go directly to the Pit Stop for elimination. * Red means the team was eliminated. * Blue means the team came in last at a non-elimination leg. * An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. * Green means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green ƒ means that the team won the Fast Forward clue, but finished last for the leg. A green leg number means no team took the Fast Forward for the leg. * A ε means the team used their Express Pass. * An underlined placing means that the team used the Salvage Pass that leg. * A > or > indicates that the team chose to use a Yield or one of the two Yields in a Double Yield while < or < indicates the team who received it. A <> or <> indicates an unused Yield, while a <> indicates an unused double Yield. * A ⊃ or ⊃ indicates that the team chose to use a Blind U-Turn or one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn while ⊂ or ⊂ indicates the team who received it. A ⊂⊃ or ⊂⊃ indicates an unused U-Turn, while a ⊂⊃ indicates an unused double U-Turn. * Matching colors of symbols indicate teams who worked together during part of the leg as a result of the Intersection. Episode Quote Titles Titles for legs are often taken from quotes made by the racers. The quotes are sometimes slightly changed for humorous effect. Title quote winners won an additional 5 USD at the start of each succeeding episode. # "It's Hard Being Professionally Boring And Explaining Things To People" – Grace # "How Dare You, My Life Is Gourmet" – Flynn # "You're The Eloquently Spoken Trophy Wife, Not Me!" – Courtney # "I Hope It's A Party With A Giant Waterslide!" – Canaan # "I Came All The Way To Antarctica And We're Gonna Go Look In A Bloody Cupboard?" – Jennifer # "" – ' Prizes * '''Leg 1 – The Express Pass (can be used until Leg 8) * Leg 2 – The Salvage Pass (for the first team to arrive at the Pit Stop without the use of the Fast Forward; can be used until Leg 9); a 3-minute time credit at the next Pit Stop (for the first team to complete the leg) * Leg 3 – A 3-minute time credit at the next Pit Stop * Leg 4 – A 3-minute time credit at the next Pit Stop * Leg 5 – A 3-minute time credit at the next Pit Stop * Leg 6 – A 3-minute time credit at the next Pit Stop * Leg 7 – A 3-minute time credit at the next Pit Stop * Leg 15 – $1,000,000 Elimination Station The first ten eliminated teams were sequestered in Prague, Czech Republic. Subsequent eliminated teams continued to run the race as decoys. * After Leg 1, Brian & Ericka were the first team to arrive at the villa. The couple took the time to relax and meditate after their elimination. * After Leg 2, Gary & Mallory were the second team to arrive at the villa. The father & daughter decided to set up a mini race to pass the time and invited Brian & Ericka to join them. * After Leg 3, Ron & Christina were the third team to arrive at the villa. Ron & Christina then shared their troubles over the Roadblock with the other eliminated teams. * After Leg 4, David & Ivette were the fourth team to arrive at the villa. * After Leg 5, Azaria & Hendekea were the fifth team to arrive at the villa. * After Legs 5 and 6''' were shown in a two-hour episode. Only one episode of Elimination Station was posted after the episode. ** Azaria & Hendekea were the fifth team to arrive at Elimination Station. The other teams then waited for another team to arrive, but soon deduced it was a non-elimination leg. Pre-Legs Before the official start of the Race, the season ran a "pre-leg" as an opener to Season 14. Pre-Leg 1 (New York) * Lewiston, '''New York (Joseph Davis State Park) * Lewiston (Niagara Gorge) * Albany (Washington Park Lake House) * Kent (Chuang Yen Monastery) * New York City (Radio City Music Hall) For the Roadblock, one team member had to choose an empty garden patch and plant 100 tulips to the satisfaction of the gardener, before receiving their next clue. The Detour was a choice between Cross or Cloche. In Cross, teams had to head to the Thousand Lotus Memorial Terrace and arrange images relating to the Fourteen Stations of the Cross based on their proper order. In Cloche, teams had to head to the Dining Hall and serve a waiting Jewish family five kosher dishes among hundreds (including non-''kosher'' food items) placed on a table. Additional Tasks * At the start of the pre-leg, teams had to get on jet boats waiting at the nearby dock and take the boat across the Niagara Gorge to the edge of the falls and grab a clue hanging from a floating buoy. * After completing either Detour, teams received a code. They had to figure out that this was an anagram for the Pit Stop, the Radio City Music Hall in New York City. Race Locations Leg 1 (United States Of America → Bermuda) * New York City, New York , United States Of America (Radio City Music Hall) (Starting Line) * New York City (John F. Kennedy International Airport) to Hamilton, Bermuda (L. F. Wade International Airport) * Hamilton (Bermuda Cathedral) * Hamilton (Hamilton Harbour) (or MarketPlace Hamilton) * Hamilton (Front Street) * Hamilton (Bacardi Building) * Hamilton (Fort Hamilton) The first Detour of the Race had teams choose between Sailing & Savings. In Sailing, teams had to get on a marked sailboat and complete a sailing course to the satisfaction of the instructor. Once the course was completed, they received their next clue. In Savings, teams had to head to the MarketPlace branch in Hamilton and haggle for items on a provided shopping list to be able to buy them for a target price. Once all items were bought, they received their next clue. In this Roadblock, teams had to rummage through the many stores lining Front Street and collect a total of ten marked rum bottles. Once a team member had collected their tenth bottle, they received additional instructions. The unused Fast Forward was hidden in one of the yachts docked in the Hamilton Harbour. Additional Tasks * At Radio City Music Hall, teams had to run to the stage area and search through hundreds of Broadway playbills for the right playbill (Hamilton) which served as a clue to their first destination. * At the Bermuda Cathedral, teams had to sign up on one of five climbing times the next day to ascend to the top of the tower. Once there, teams found a miniature replica of the Hamilton Harbour, which was the location of their next clue. * After completing the Roadblock, team members received the address of the headquarters of Bacardi, where they and their partner had to take the bottles to exchange for their next clue. Leg 2 (Bermuda → Jamaica) * Hamilton (L.F. Wade International Airport) to Kingston, Jamaica (Norman Manley International Airport) * Kingston (Palisadoes) * Kingston (Independence Park - National Stadium) * Kingston (William Grant Park or Trench Town Culture Yard) * Kingston (Hope Botanical Gardens) In this Roadblock, teams had to prepare a traditional plate of Jamaican jerk chicken. Once they were able to properly prepare five chicken pieces, they had to serve the plate to a waiting family and wait for the family to finish eating their meal to get their next clue. The Detour for the leg was between Rasta or Reggae. In Rasta, teams had to head to the William Grant Park and find two ongoing Rastafari “grounding” ceremonies. Once there, teams had to identify five differences between the two ceremonies and identify which of these differences were the correct practices. Once teams correctly and properly identified five differences, they received their next clue. In Reggae, teams had to head to the Trench Town Culture Yard. Once there, teams had to match three instrumental recordings of a popular song with the reggae arrangement of the same songs, which were being played in a room filled with hundreds of reggae musicians. Once teams made three successful matches, teams received their next clue. To win the Fast Forward, teams had to complete a dancehall performance to the satisfaction of a local dance troupe. Additional Tasks * At the National Stadium in Independence Park, teams had to complete a track & field course to receive their next clue. * At the Hope Botanical Gardens, teams received a welcome drink of Ting soda and white rum before being able to check in. Leg 3 (Jamaica → Costa Rica) * Port Royal (Giddy House) * Kingston (Norman Manley International Airport) to San José, Costa Rica (Juan Santamaría International Airport) * San José (San José Central Market) * San José (Museo Nacional De Costa Rica - Stone Sphere) * San José (Teatro Nacional De Costa Rica) The Detour was a choice between Paints and Plantains. In Paints, teams had to head to the marketed cart wheel store and recreate an oxcart wheel based on the design. Once the wheel ha been painted to the satisfaction of the painter, the teams received their next clue. In Plantains, teams had to head to the banana stall and deliver ten banana bunches to marked stalls within the market, with only a map of the market (in Spanish) to guide them. Once all ten bunches were delivered, teams had to return to the banana stall to get their next clue from the vendor. For the Roadblock, one team had to learn the traditional punto guanacasteco and perform a full routine in front of a group of spectactors. Once the dance was correctly performed and a bomba or retahíla was correctly recited, the dance troupe leader handed them their next clue. After the coffee-brewing demonstration at the San José Central Market, teams had the option of winning the Fast Forward by correctly serving 10 orders of coffee to waiting patrons. Additional Tasks * At the Giddy House in Port Royal, teams had to search the grounds for sixteen coffee bean bags, each with one of four times. Inside each bag were also tickets to their next destination: San José, Costa Rica. * At the San José Central Market, teams witnessed a coffee-brewing demonstration, using the coffee bean bags teams brought from Jamaica. After the demonstration, teams received their next clue. Leg 4 (Costa Rica → Uruguay) * San José (Juan Santamaría International Airport) to Montevideo, Uruguay (Carrasco International Airport) * Montevideo (Parque Prado) * Montevideo (Miguelete Creek) * Montevideo (Fortaleza Del Cerro) * Montevideo (Estadio Centenario or Mercado Del Puerto) * Montevideo (Ciudad Vieja - Montevideo Cabildo) * Montevideo (Rambla Sud América) The Detour for the leg was a choice between Going For The Goal or Packing On The Pounds. In Going For The Goal, teams had to head to the Estadio Centenario and find a marked goal post. Once there, each team member had to score two goals against a professional goalie before receiving their next clue. In Packing On The Pounds, teams had to head to the Mercado Del Puerto and find the La Palenque restaurant and a series of meat skewers. Using a cow cuts guide and a map of the market, teams had to deliver the correct cow cut skewer to a corresponding stall within the market. Once all skewers were properly delivered, teams received their next clue. For the Roadblock, one team member had to join a traditional Uruguayan carnival dance parade around the block of the Cabildo, completing a series of challenges along the way. Once these challenges have been completed, they will receive their next clue. To win the Fast Forward, teams had to navigate the waters of the historical Miguelete Creek and find a marked buoy with the Fast Forward clue hanging on it. Additional Tasks * At Ciudad Vieja, teams had to find a mate brewer situated outside the Montevideo Cabildo to get their next clue. Leg 5 (Uruguay → Argentina) * Colonia Del Sacramento (Ferry Station) to Buenos Aires, Argentina (Buquebus Ferry Terminal) * Argentina (Aeroparque Jorge Newbery) to Ushuaia (Ushuaia – Malvinas Argentinas International Airport) * Ushuaia (Galería Temática - Historia Fueguina) * Ushuaia (María Lola Restaurant) * Ushuaia (Cerro Castor) * Ushuaia (Southern Fuegian Railway - Fin Del Mundo Station) For the Roadblock, one team member had to properly dissect a crab for its meat, and then successfully prepare the centolla, following an ongoing demonstration and plated in the style that it was plated on the ferry to Buenos Aires. Once team members had successfully prepared the centolla, they had to go outside and serve it to a group of waiting diners who will hand them their next clue. For the Detour this leg, teams had to head to the Cerro Castor and choose between Trees or Skis. In Trees, teams had to head to the lenga beech forest and count the number of lenga beech trees with a yellow-and-red ribbon tied around it. Once teams came up with the correct number, they received their next clue. In Skis, teams had to head to the skiing school and complete three basic skiing courses. Once teams successfully completed the course, teams received their next clue. To win the Fast Forward, teams had to participate in a walking tour of exhibits on the history of the island of Tierra Del Fuego and correctly rearrange five photos of these exhibits once the walking tour was completed. Additional Tasks * On the ferry to Buenos Aires, teams were served a plate of centolla that, unbeknownst to them at the time, would be featured in the upcoming Roadblock in Ushuaia. Teams were also served a glass of submarino. Leg 6 (Argentina → Antarctica) * Ushuaia (Southern Fuegian Railway - Fin Del Mundo Station) to Ushuaia (Southern Fuegian Railway - Cascada De La Macarena Station) * Ushuaia (Southern Fuegian Railway - Cascada De La Macarena Station) to Ushuaia (Southern Fuegian Railway - El Parque Station) * Ushuaia (Southern Fuegian Railway - El Parque Station) to Ushuaia (Southern Fuegian Railway - Fin Del Mundo Station) * Ushuaia (Puerto Turístico) to Deception Island, South Shetland Islands, Antarctica (Whalers Bay) * Deception Island (Baily Head) * Deception Island (Deception Station) * Deception Island (Port Foster - Telefon Bay) * Deception Island (Aguirre Cerda Research Station) The Detour for the leg was a choice between Stocks or Samples. In Stocks, teams had to head to the stock room and replenish a cabinet with supplies using a sample cabinet as a guide, and using the supplies and water they received at Ushuaia. Once teams were able to successfully stock a cabinet, they received their next clue. In Samples, teams had to head to the volcano observatory and find a table of soil samples collected from the area. Using the water supply teams received at Ushuaia, teams had to test the soil samples’ density, acidity and concentration levels, and using this data match the soil sample to its proper label. Once all soil samples had been properly labeled, teams received their next clue. For the Roadblock, one team member had to help create a warm volcanic bath on Telefon Bay. Once the bath had been prepared, that team member had to take a five-minute bath before receiving their next clue. To win the Fast Forward, teams had to head to Baily Head and feed a colony of chinstrap penguins. Additional Tasks * At the start of the leg, teams rode the Southern Fuegian Railway, making a stop at the Cascada De La Macarena Station to collect a crate of water, before completing the journey to the El Parque Station to collect two bags of supplies. At both stations, teams received half of their next clue. Teams then rode the train all the way back to the Fin Del Mundo Station. Leg 7 (Antarctica → Chile → ???) * Deception Island (Whalers Bay) to Punta Arenas, Chile (Embarcadero Tres Puentes) * Punta Arenas (Presidente Carlos Ibáñez Del Campo International Airport) to ??? External Links * IANU AR 14 on CTS